


雨夜

by bushinageshei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushinageshei/pseuds/bushinageshei
Summary: 翻车补一下





	雨夜

上海的雨季总是湿冷的，夜间更甚，连空气也粘稠。

Chen很难在这样的夜晚入眠。

他像是个能为积压在心头的故事而失眠的人，眉眼里藏着诗与凝滞的云，透出股阴郁。他不爱倾诉，觉得让有些回忆在在腹中腐烂是一种善意。

谁还没点儿难言之隐啊。Ray抱着如此心态看待Chen紧锁的眉与微抿的嘴，宁愿一言不发地陪伴他度过黎明前的漫长黑暗，也不肯挑起一个兴许能使他敞开心扉的话题。

双方不约而同地选择缄默。于是与Ray在一起好久后，Chen的睡眠质量依然未得到改善。每每在柔软的床垫上辗转反侧，那个被体重压陷下去的窝就愈深一点。Ray时常会从背后拥他入怀，是守候，也是无声的慰藉。

但是很不巧，今晚Ray不在。

Chen闷得烦躁，索性起身，穿过漆黑的走廊，赤足走到窗边，身上还披着短绒的毛毯。他对雨并未有什么特殊的好感，现在却只能无聊到看雨。

倚上木质窗框，皮肤触到一片凉，久而久之也将它暖热。雨点击打在他面前的玻璃上，形成无数边缘液化的圆。与雨的节奏同样乏味的是石英钟指针的移动，循规蹈矩地转了一圈又一圈，半点生机也没。

现在是十二时零五分。

门外传来细微的窸窣声，然后是锁孔与钥匙间金属的摩擦。Chen扭头看向那扇黑洞洞的门，恐它打开时会引入冷气，于是把毛毯裹紧了些。

Ray忘记带伞，淋着雨一路小跑回来。蓬松的头发耷拉着，发间挂着水珠若干，浅驼色风衣上也同样沾了不少。它们大部分在进门时滚落在地板上，汇聚出零星几片形状不规则的浅湖。

他把风衣挂于门口衣架，对着小滩的水手足无措，又干脆置之不理。隔着一段空旷，抬头望向Chen

“这么晚还没睡？”

“嗯”

Chen从喉咙里咕哝出一个模糊的音节，将整个身子转过去面对他。深色的布料下，两条苍白的小腿裸露在外，让人无端联想起瓷，也如这般镀着层没有棱角的光晕。

Ray的目光流连，近似舔吻地在他身上游移，身体较大脑率先付诸实践。他轻掸裤脚上的水，走至Chen跟前，凑近他，暧昧地耳语

“在等我？”

“嗯”

下一刻，Chen抓住毛毯的十指一根根泄力，印有藏青色暗花的遮盖物再无约束，顺体侧滑下，在脚旁堆成一座柔软的山——那里面竟是什么也没有穿的。他双臂搭上Ray的肩，赤条条的躯体与对方穿着的的粗线毛衣贴合在一起

“我睡不着”

不可预料的事情给人以莫大的惊喜。

Ray一味笑，不作答，用鼻尖蹭上他，然后是嘴唇的相触。Chen黄昏时喝过的炼乳味道还在，浓郁的甜腻被消磨至最淡，隐约藏匿在齿间。

待他们专注地分享完一个吻，Chen的身上已经冒出一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。他怕冷似的贴得更紧，乳首摩擦过毛衣激起一阵刺痒。Ray圈上他的腰，细瘦的一段，手放在腰椎的最后一节，自以为很绅士地没碰到那如山丘般隆起的臀。

其实不然，反正迟早是要摸上去的，所有的假正经皆是暴风雨前的宁静。

Ray和Chen深知这种糟糕的情趣。

然后便是无休无止的亲吻，从前厅一直到卧室。两人搂在一起，脚下踩着凌乱的步子，Ray的鞋早就被甩在一旁，两只勉强拼成一个外八字，上面的几斑泥点还很新鲜。

同Chen一样，Ray没什么丰富的接吻技巧，永远停留在礼貌地对接与浅显地品尝，好像年轻情侣间小心翼翼的初吻，每一次的动作都带着试探，心里却敲着欢欣的鼓点，纯粹又令人上瘾。

Ray扶住Chen的后脑，卷曲的发丝在指尖缠成乱的一团。他吻得越发动情了，唇瓣相离时呼出的气焦灼滚烫，喷洒在Chen湿润的嘴上。未到床上下身就已经升了旗，将Chen箍在自己身体与门板之间亲热许久，用在裤子上撑起的鼓胀去磨对方紧实的腿，待那人忍不住用手推他的胯，跟他隔开一段距离，又偏了头躲他的吻，低呼一声：“去床上”，才意犹未尽地松了口。

来不及如释重负地叹出口气，Chen只觉脚下一空，竟被Ray抱起，惊得他全身一抖，双臂反射性勾住对方脖颈。反应过来时已被扔在床上弹了几弹，庆幸屋内足够暗，否则飞上面的潮红也要被瞧得一清二楚。

Ray两膝跪在床上，一副居高临下的模样，一只手在床头柜的第一格抽屉翻找润滑，另一只手解着腰带。Chen四平八仰地躺着，眯着眼看他，无所顾忌地袒露着柔软的腹，像只撒娇的猫。

皮带金属扣砸在床上产生闷响，Ray挤了润滑再把瓶子随手丢在一旁，俯下身摸索Chen的股缝。一根手指进入时立刻紧张到浑身僵硬，不由自主地合上腿抗拒，被拍了拍屁股，硬捱了第二根才慢慢软下来。Chen吐出断续的一口气，揽过Ray的脖子，用唇在他脸上胡乱地蹭。Ray发间积蓄的水顺Chen手臂的线条流淌，最终凝成滴状悬挂在皮肤上，一颗颗颤动着跌落进床单里。

每一次的抽送都像是慢性折磨，Chen感到冷与热两股洪流在周身肆意冲撞，被迫敞开的内里酸软，前端也涨的可怕，溢出的液体滑过茎体与囊袋，无法纾解的欲望杂草般疯长，吞没掉他最后的神志。

Ray抽出手指，撸动几下硬起的性器。他裤子只褪了半截，上衣根本没脱，与浑身上下没有一片布料的Chen形成鲜明对比。单凭直觉探到洞口一路深入，没进一半就感到被火热的肉壁层层裹缠，竟狠不下心蛮力顶弄了，于是摆动腰肢在其中缓缓地磨，也磨出些汁来。

在无边的黑暗中，视觉是感官中最无效的，与之相对的听觉倒是被放大无数倍，粗喘，摩挲，挣动，肉体碰击的清脆，破开粘膜时发出的水声，还有压抑的呻吟与难耐的呜咽。Ray侧耳仔细听着，在脑内想象Chen应有的表情与动作，他的眉定是揪成一个川字的，颧骨上晕出一点红，仿佛抹了最淡的那一种胭脂，牙齿可能咬着下唇，也可能咬着手背上一块皮，留下两道淤紫的齿印，隔天仍无法消去。

视线失焦，眼里含了薄雾，Chen茫然地望向前方，口中喃喃着Ray的名字，手指陷入他肩头厚实的肉里，被撞到那块最敏感的软肉时，哑着嗓子叫着轻一点，腿却不自觉夹紧了身上人的胯。整个人像是熟透的果实，表面完好，皮下的物质已经软烂不堪，一戳便要陷下一个坑，汁液甜中透酸，散发出极致的甘美。可纵使这样，Chen也不肯发出过于直白的浪叫。他的馥郁，他的隐忍，他的固执，没有一点不让Ray为之沉沦。

窗外的雨似乎越下越大了，Ray舔舔嘴，下身的频率也逐渐增快，在他绵软的甬道中不间断地戳刺。Chen被刺激得腰眼酥麻，高翘的阴茎未靠一丝抚慰就射了出来，浊液喷溅在Ray的毛衣上，湿乎乎的一片。

半晌，听见对方一声轻笑，动作也停了下来：“震哥，这么快就不行啦？”

Chen想无地自容地捂脸，突然意识到根本没这个必要，嗔怪地嘟囔了句多嘴，撑起上半身向后退以摆脱桎梏，被Ray牢牢扣住腰往相反的方向扯，埋在体内的阳物又深了几许

“急什么，我还没饱呢。”

Ray顺势换了姿势，自己依旧保持膝盖着床，手却从Chen腰上移到后背，扶住两片突起的肩胛骨，将他提起，困在怀里。

Chen挣扎几下，不仅没达到预期的成果，反而在滚烫的硬物上越坐越深。他还没有从不应期中恢复过来，眼下浑身敏感，手脚软的使不上力来，只得逆来顺受。两条细长的腿缠住Ray的腰肢，脑袋乖顺地抵在对方肩头上，微微发着抖。

如此情形下，Ray也很难坐怀不乱了。他再次耸动起胯部，将自己的性器送入那湿热的后穴里，力度之大似要把肉膜捅破。Chen在情潮欲海中颠簸，手臂从对方腋下穿过，死死抓住他的肩膀，牙齿咬上块肩部的衣料，艰难地维系着一线清醒。

确实又过了好久，Ray在最后一个深顶时抽出了阳物，前端抖了几抖，射在了对方光裸的小腹上。他去了身上黏糊糊的毛衣，随手扔下床，抱着对方向前栽去，一头扎进被褥里。Chen已经脱力的身体仰倒在床铺之间，耳畔只剩下淅淅沥沥的雨声。

“从我身上下去啦，你好重。”Chen埋怨地推了他一把，被Ray笑嘻嘻拉过手腕，紧接着十指相扣，两只手掌间没有半点缝隙。

他们的嘴唇也难舍难分地胶合，汗湿的鼻尖贴在一起，交换了高潮过后的第一个吻。

雨停了。

 

 

Chen在很久之后依然记得那件白色针织毛衣的触感，粗糙得硌人。

Ray怎么会穿这样的衣服，他这么想着，看向那个身影。

Ray正在读剧本，莫名其妙地挨了他一眼，有些不明所以。

后来的后来，Chen再没见过Ray第二次穿那毛衣。

一方不问它的去向，另一方也不作答。还有谁在乎呢？

真是怪异的默契。

 

 

完.


End file.
